Girlfriend
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Seiya resolve namorar Mino pra esquecer Saori, mas logo irá descobrir que cometeu um grande erro... Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:**

Esta songfic foi inspirada na música "Girlfriend" da Avril Lavigne.

**Girlfriend**

Tudo começou no dia da festa de aniversário de Saori. Havia muitos convidados na mansão Kido naquela noite, e entre eles, vários rapazes ricos e bonitos que dariam tudo para conquistar o coração da linda jovem de cabelos lilases. Todos tentavam chamar sua atenção de alguma forma, mas nenhum deles teve sucesso. Porém, todo aquele assédio ao redor de Saori acabou incomodando alguém que também daria tudo para ter o seu amor: Seiya.  
Ele observava aquele bando de playboys paquerando Saori, a SUA Saori, e se roía de ciúmes. Tudo porque acreditava que sua paixão por ela nunca seria correspondida. Afinal, com tantas opções melhores, que chances ele teria?  
Durante a festa, Seiya começou a beber, coisa que nunca fizera até então. Bebeu tanto que despertou a preocupação de seus amigos Shun e Hyoga. Eles nunca tinham visto Seiya naquele estado, e decidiram levá-lo para sua casa antes que ele aprontasse algum vexame.

Já em seu apartamento, Seiya não conseguia tirar aqueles pensamentos cheios de angústia e amargura de sua cabeça. Por que tinha se apaixonado justo por ela? Por que amava alguém que nunca sentiria o mesmo por ele? O cavaleiro começou a sentir uma grande raiva dentro de si.  
"_Preciso provar para ela que eu também posso ter quem eu quiser ao meu lado"_, disse mentalmente para si mesmo. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, pegou o telefone e discou um número. Eram apenas 6 da manhã, mas Seiya nem se importou com o horário.  
Do outro lado da linha, uma voz sonolenta perguntou:  
- Quem é?  
- Sou eu, Mino. Seiya.  
- Seiya? Por que está me ligando a essa hora? - perguntou a garota, bocejando.  
- Mino, você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- O quê???  
- Sim ou não? – insistiu ele, impaciente.  
- Isso é algum trote? – questionou Mino, irritada.  
- É sério, você aceita ser minha namorada?  
Ela achou a atitude de Seiya estranha, mas nem pensou duas vezes. Afinal, a sorte não bateria duas vezes à sua porta...  
- Sim! Eu aceito!! – gritou bem alto, sem se importar se acordaria as crianças que viviam no orfanato.  
- Ótimo. Então... Até amanhã – respondeu ele, já desligando o telefone.  
Mino mal podia acreditar que seu grande sonho havia se realizado. Para ela, pouco importava se Seiya não a amava, e se o verdadeiro amor dele era Saori. Achava que conseguiria conquista-lo com o passar do tempo. Com um sorriso enorme, deitou-se na cama e voltou a dormir.

Entretanto, cinco minutos depois de pedir Mino em namoro, Seiya já começava a se arrepender de seu gesto tresloucado.  
"_O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não sinto nada pela Mino... só queria mostrar pra Saori que também posso ter outras garotas interessadas em mim!".  
_Agora era tarde. Ele não podia voltar atrás e dizer a Mino que fizera aquilo por despeito e ainda sob o efeito da bebida.  
"_Além do mais... quem sabe a Mino consiga me fazer esquecer a Saori..."_, iludiu-se o cavaleiro de Pégasus. No fundo, sabia que isso nunca aconteceria.  
Por Zeus, como desejara matar todos aqueles caras que tinham dado encima de Saori na noite anterior! É verdade que ela parecia não se importar com a paquera deles, mas também não os rejeitava. E Seiya não se conformava em ver aquelas aves de rapina rodeando a mulher que ele amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Novamente irritado, chegou à conclusão que tomara a atitude certa ao pedir Mino em namoro.  
"_Agora vou contar para a Saori",_ decidiu.

Por volta das oito horas, Seiya chegou à casa de Saori. Estava ansioso para saber qual seria a reação dela quando contasse sobre seu namoro com Mino. E se a garota ignorasse totalmente e não desse a mínima? Nervoso, nem percebeu a jovem se aproximando. Ela permaneceu parada por alguns instantes olhando para ele, surpresa por ver Seiya ali num horário considerado cedo demais para os padrões do cavaleiro.  
- Oi Seiya – disse ela – Por que está aqui tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Sim, aconteceu, e queria que você fosse a primeira a saber – respondeu Seiya, com ironia na voz.  
- Diga logo, estou curiosa.  
- Eu e Mino estamos namorando.  
Ao ouvir aquela frase, Saori sentiu como se Seiya tivesse cravado uma adaga em seu peito.  
- Vocês... namorando? – perguntou, sem querer acreditar.  
- Não é uma boa notícia? – provocou ele, sarcástico.  
- Claro... – concordou ela, se controlando para não chorar – Espero que sejam muito felizes...  
Ela mal conseguia articular as palavras, e sabia que precisava sair dali rapidamente, antes que ele percebesse seu desespero.  
- Preciso ir, Seiya. Tenho um compromisso urgente. Tchau! – disse, e correu para a saída mais próxima.  
Decepcionado, Seiya ficou ali parado por longos minutos. Tinha esperanças de que a novidade afetasse Saori, mas ela se mostrara indiferente. Ao menos foi o que ele tinha percebido...

Ao sair da mansão, ouviu seu celular tocando. Era Mino.  
- Seiya, você não vai vir aqui me ver? – perguntou a garota do orfanato, com uma voz irritante.  
Ele engoliu em seco e disse:  
- Vou. Já estou indo – em seguida, desligou o telefone.  
Saori tinha se escondido no Planetário que seu avô construíra especialmente para ela. Não queria que ninguém a visse chorando daquele jeito. Depois do encontro com Seiya, parecia que sua vida tinha perdido o sentido. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo?

_**Hey hey You you  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend  
**__**No way no way  
**__**I think you need a new one  
**__**Hey hey  
**__**You you  
**__**I could be your girlfriend **_

_Hey, hey, você, você  
__Eu não gosto da sua namorada  
__Sem chance, sem chance  
__Acho que você precisa de uma nova  
__Hey, hey você você  
__Eu poderia ser sua namorada_

Sempre temera que ele se acertasse com Mino, é verdade, mas não esperava que isso fosse acontecer justo agora, um dia depois de seu aniversário. Que presente horrível era aquele que o destino estava lhe oferecendo?  
"_Fui uma idiota. Por causa do Seiya, ontem eu dispensei tantos rapazes interessados em mim, e hoje descubro que ele já tem outra pessoa! Por que fui me iludir, sonhando que um dia ele viesse a me amar também? Por quê?"_, perguntava-se, sem encontrar uma resposta.

Seiya chegou ao orfanato com ar de contrariedade. Quando Mino o viu, foi correndo abraça-lo.  
- Até que enfim, você percebeu que fomos feitos um para o outro! – gritou ela, sufocando o rapaz com seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.  
- Calma, você está me asfixiando – reclamou Seiya, tentando tirar os braços dela de cima dele.  
- Você quer um suquinho? Um lanche? – ofereceu ela, querendo de todos os modos agradar o namorado.  
- Não... estou sem fome – Seiya disse com desânimo.  
- Vamos dar uma volta? – convidou a garota.  
- Vamos... – concordou ele, cada vez mais arrependido de seus atos.  
Meia hora depois, os ouvidos de Seiya já estavam doendo, pois Mino não parava de matraquear e de fazer planos para o "futuro". De repente, ela se calou, e ele viu que a jovem estava com uma cara amarrada, de dar medo.  
- O que foi?  
- Você não vai me dar um beijo? – cobrou ela, já se aproximando do rapaz.  
- Eu... claro... – disse ele, hesitante.  
Seiya deu um selinho totalmente sem graça em Mino, que se decepcionou, mas nada disse. Ela sabia que deveria ir com calma se quisesse conquistar Seiya.

**Horas depois...**

Saori desceu as escadas para ir jantar. Passara horas trancada no quarto, chorando e pensando no que faria dali em diante. Ela não queria mais ver Seiya, seria muito doloroso encontrar com ele... e o pior, vê-lo ao lado de Mino. Estava considerando a possibilidade de fazer uma viagem para algum lugar bem distante.  
Hyoga e Shun olharam penalizados para ela, já sabendo o que tinha acontecido. Queriam ajudar, mas Seiya era um cabeça dura e tinha arrumado uma grande confusão ao pedir Mino em namoro.  
- Saori... – começou Shun – Queremos falar com você sobre o Seiya.  
- O Seiya não me interessa – disse ela, friamente.  
- Não adianta disfarçar. Nós sabemos que você o ama. Assim como ele também te ama.  
- O quê está dizendo, Hyoga? – perguntou Saori, mal escondendo sua irritação.  
- Ele só está namorando a Mino por achar que você nunca vai corresponder ao amor dele – explicou o Cisne.  
- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?  
- É verdade, Saori – concordou Shun – Seiya ficou irritado e com ciúmes ao ver tantos caras te paquerando na festa, e por despeito, pediu a Mino em namoro. Mas ele te ama, e só não admite porque acha que você poderia rejeitá-lo.  
Saori ouvia os amigos, incrédula. Jamais passara por sua cabeça que Seiya tivesse pedido outra em namoro por sentir ciúmes dela com os convidados de sua festa.  
- Quem garante que isso tudo é verdade? – quis saber, desconfiada.  
- Se você fosse falar com o Seiya, tenho certeza de que ele confessaria tudo – sugeriu Shun.  
Saori ficou pensativa.

_**Hey hey You you  
**__**I know that you like me  
**__**No way no way  
**__**You know it's not a secret  
**__**Hey hey You you  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend **_

_Hey, hey, você, você  
__Eu sei que você gosta de mim  
__Sem chance, sem chance  
__Você sabe que isso não é um segredo  
__Hey, hey, você, você  
__Eu quero ser a sua namorada_

Ela ainda não sabia o que faria, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: não deixaria Mino roubar o homem que amava tão facilmente...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

**Uma semana depois...**

Seiya já estava cansado de seu namoro com Mino. Pensava seriamente em romper com ela, mas se preocupava com a reação da garota. Mino se revelara muito diferente do que conhecia: era carente, insegura e pegajosa. Além de muuuuuito ciumenta... Não podia ouvir qualquer referência à Saori que já ficava estressada. Chegou ao ponto de exigir que Seiya se afastasse definitivamente da garota. Mas ele não aceitou, e ainda deu uma bela bronca em Mino:  
- Você não tem direito de me pedir isso! Você não é minha dona!  
- Sou sua namorada, e você tem que me respeitar! – disse ela, aos berros.  
- Respeitar? O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?  
- Não se faça de sonso, Seiya. Sei muito bem de sua "paixonite" por essa Srta. Kido, e não admito ser traída, ouviu??  
- Você é louca! Eu não tenho nada com a Saori. E quer saber? Vou embora agora! – disse ele, rispidamente.  
Mino entrou em pânico e correu atrás dele, enquanto implorava:  
- Não!! Seiya, por favor, não vá! Me perdoe! Esqueça o que eu falei, está bem?  
Ele sentia pena dela. E odiava-se por ter feito a besteira de se comprometer com Mino. Odiava-se mais ainda porque, desde então, perdera totalmente o contato com Saori. Não tivera mais coragem de voltar à casa dela, e sempre que telefonava para lá, desligava em seguida quando ouvia a doce voz de sua amada.  
"_Como fui estúpido! Nunca deveria ter me deixado levar pelo ciúme! Agora perdi a Saori de vez, e ainda arrumei um problema pra minha vida!"_, pensava, inconformado.

Mas não era o único a se sentir assim. Saori também não aceitava a idéia de perdê-lo, e há dias planejava uma forma de "recuperar" Seiya.

_**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah,  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know  
I'm right **_

_Você é tão legal  
Eu quero que você seja meu  
Você é tão gostoso  
Eu penso em você o tempo todo  
Você é tão viciante  
Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir bem?  
Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa  
E como, sim  
Eu sou a princesa  
Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também  
E você sabe que  
Estou certa_

Com a ajuda de Shun e Hyoga, ela armou um plano "perfeito": eles iriam inventar para Seiya que ela iria morar por uns tempos no exterior. Os cavaleiros foram ao apartamento de Seiya, e durante uma conversa casual, contaram a novidade.  
- Seiya, sabia que a Saori vai morar nos Estados Unidos?  
- O quê???  
- Parece que a Fundação Graar assinou um contrato com uma empresa de lá, e a Saori decidiu conferir tudo de perto.  
- Ela ficou louca? Não pode ir morar tão longe assim! – disse Seiya, totalmente indignado.  
- Por que não, Seiya? O que tem demais?  
- Tudo! – Ele tentou disfarçar um pouco a perturbação que aquela notícia lhe trouxera, e continuou falando – A Saori não pode ficar longe de nós, e se acontecer alguma coisa com ela? E se algum deus resolver atacá-la?  
- Mais fácil um americano "atacá-la" – ironizou Hyoga, provocando mais ainda a ira de Seiya.  
- As guerras entre deuses e humanos acabaram, Seiya. Ela tem todo direito de levar uma vida normal agora.  
- Mas precisa ir para tão longe? – Seiya não conseguia esconder seu inconformismo.  
- Você não quer ficar longe dela, essa é a verdade – afirmou Hyoga.  
Seiya olhou para o teto e admitiu, enquanto suspirava:  
- Não quero mesmo... Eu não saberia viver sem ela.  
- Então por que fica perdendo tempo com a Mino? Não acha que já é tempo de resolver sua situação com a Saori? – insistiu Cisne.  
- Ela só me vê como um amigo...  
- Você que pensa, Seiya. Por que não vai falar com ela agora? Peça pra ela ficar, tenho certeza que ela aceitará se você pedir.

_**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about **_

_Ela é tão comum  
Você pode conseguir algo melhor  
Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
E isso é o que todos estão falando_

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum!  
Todos se viraram para ver quem tinha gritado. Era Mino, que estava há um tempão parada na porta ouvindo a conversa dos três.  
- Sinto muito, Mino, mas eu preciso ir até a casa da Saori – disse Seiya.  
- Se você sair por essa porta, está tudo acabado entre nós! – ameaçou ela.  
Seiya nem pensou duas vezes antes de passar por ela correndo, indo em direção à mansão Kido.  
Mino ficou choramingando, enquanto Hyoga e Shun, constrangidos, não sabiam o que fazer.  
Seiya chegou na casa de Saori. Quando a viu descer as escadas, foi logo dizendo:  
- Saori, você não pode ir embora para os Estados Unidos!  
Aparentemente calma, a jovem respondeu:  
- Por que, Seiya? Vai ser bom para mim e também para a Fundação.  
- Você não percebe que é perigoso? E se algum deus te atacar? – questionou ele, ainda sem coragem de assumir o verdadeiro motivo de ser contra a viagem.  
- Não há perigo. Os deuses não vão mais nos atacar, por isso você não tem com o que se preocupar. Além disso, agora você tem uma namorada para cuidar, e não precisa mais se importar comigo.  
Seiya olhou para ela com tristeza.  
- É claro que me importo com você. E eu nem ao menos gosto da Mino...  
- Então, por que está com ela? – perguntou Saori, um pouco irônica.  
- Por que não tenho você...

_**I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
That I'll, yeah, make your grilfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again **_

_Eu posso ver o jeito  
O jeito que você olha pra mim  
E mesmo quando desvia o olhar,  
Eu sei que está pensando em mim  
Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo  
Muitas vezes  
Então venha até aqui  
Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir  
Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer  
Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais_

Ela sentiu seu rosto arder ao ouvir a frase de Seiya. E o modo como ele estava olhando para ela a deixava perturbada. Os dois ficaram calados por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Depois de uma intensa troca de olhares entre eles, começaram a se aproximam lentamente um do outro.  
Quando seus rostos estavam separados por apenas alguns milímetros e seus lábios quase se tocando, ouviram alguém gritando:  
- Traidor!  
Espantados, viram Mino entrando na sala. Estava tão nervosa que quase avançou encima deles. Felizmente, Hyoga e Shun a impediram.  
- Seiya, seu cachorro! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – berrava a garota.  
- Pare de dar escândalo! – gritou Seiya.  
- Você não tem vergonha de roubar o homem das outras? – perguntou ela para Saori.  
- Não roubei nada de você, e não vou admitir esse tipo de barraco na minha casa! – disse Saori, irritada.  
- Sua vagabunda! – gritou Mino.  
- Chega! Não fale assim com a Saori! – disse Seiya – Eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa legal, mas estava enganado. Você não passa de uma maloqueira! O namoro acabou, e não quero mais saber de você!  
Ao ouvir o que Seiya disse, Mino ficou ainda mais furiosa.  
- Você vai se arrepender, Seiya! Na hora que essa daí se enjoar de você e você me quiser de volta, eu vou rir da sua cara!  
- Isso nunca vai acontecer – disse Saori, enquanto pegava na mão de Seiya – Eu não entendo porque ele resolveu namorar com você, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, você não o merece!  
- E você, que só atrapalhou a vida dele? – provocou a rival.  
- Ela nunca me atrapalhou. Pelo contrário, minha vida não teria nenhum sentido sem a Saori – defendeu Seiya, olhando carinhosamente para sua amada.  
Mino ficou louca de raiva ao perceber que tinha perdido Seiya definitivamente.  
- Sejam infelizes vocês dois! – berrou, enquanto saía rapidamente pela porta. Shun e Hyoga a seguiram pra tentar acalmá-la.

Novamente a sós, Seiya e Saori estavam um pouco envergonhados pelo que tinha acontecido.

_**Oh In a second I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
**__**She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking? **_

_Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim  
Porque eu posso,  
Porque eu posso fazer melhor  
Não há outra,  
Então quando você vai entender?  
Ela é tão estúpida  
Que diabos você estava pensando?_

Então, Seiya finalmente quebrou o silêncio.  
- Onde é que nós estávamos? – perguntou baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia a cintura dela com as mãos e a puxava para si, apertando a garota de encontro ao peito.  
Ele inclinou a cabeça e começou a aproximar seus lábios dos dela, até que se encontraram. O beijo foi apaixonado e longo, e só terminou quando os dois perderam o fôlego.

Apesar de ter ficado bastante atordoada com o beijo, Saori resolveu cobrar uma explicação.  
- Por que, Seiya? Por que você fez isso? – perguntou – Se não gostava dela, não deveria ter...  
- Eu sei – interrompeu ele – Mas é como eu disse, eu não tinha você, e achei que nunca teria seu amor. Eu te amo, Saori!  
- Eu também te amo... e fiquei muito decepcionada quando você contou que estava com a Mino.  
- Eu achei que você nem tinha se importado.  
- Eu fingi. Fiquei tão desesperada que pensei em sumir daqui para sempre.  
- Então é por isso que você ia se mudar? – perguntou ele, surpreso.  
- Na verdade... isso foi só para ver sua reação – confessou ela.  
- Quer dizer que você não ia embora?  
- Se você não me pedisse pra ficar, eu iria sim – afirmou Saori.

Ele sorriu, e acariciou delicadamente o belo rosto da garota.  
- Eu nunca deixaria você partir...  
Os dois se beijaram novamente, e juraram um ao outro que nada nem ninguém nunca mais os separaria...

**FIM **


End file.
